Humu-o-Meter
by kikurocchi
Summary: Empat remaja bergender lelaki mengernyit heran saat seorang wanita berkacamata menyodorkan sebuah angket./"Jawab saja sejujurnya. Aku sedang melakukan penelitian mengenai fenomena humu di kalangan remaja."/"Apakah kau merasa dirimu seorang humu?"/ AU/ OS Complete. Thanks for reading. Main chara : Hanji, Eren, Jean, Armin, Connie.


**Humu-o-Meter**

**.**

**Sums** : Empat remaja bergender lelaki mengernyit heran saat seorang wanita berkacamata menyodorkan sebuah angket./"Jawab saja sejujurnya. Aku sedang melakukan penelitian mengenai fenomena humu di kalangan remaja."/"Apakah kau merasa dirimu seorang humu?"

**.**

**Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama**

**Warning (s) : Zat humu bertebaran, OOCs, AU, bahasa tidak terlalu baku, T++**

**.**

**.**

Siang itu, empat remaja lelaki sedang duduk lesehan di belakang halaman sekolah. Satu di antara mereka menguap lebar, membuat sosok bermata sangat bulat bernama Eren Jaeger ingin menyumpalinya dengan sekop.

"Jangan menguap terlalu lebar, Jean! Tidak sopan!" bentak Eren.

Remaja blasteran kuda yang bernama Jean Kircshtein tersebut menatap Eren tak suka.

"Ada masalah? Setiap orang berhak menguap kan?"

"Tapi jangan menguap tepat di depan wajahku, goblok!" sembur Eren dengan emosi yang muncrat-muncrat.

Detik berikutnya, dua makhluk yang tak pernah akur itu mulai terlibat percintaan-eh perkelahian yang sebenarnya sangat tak penting. Sosok lelaki berambut pirang dengan mata sebiru samudra bernama Armin Arlert hanya bisa menghela nafas bosan.

"Tak bisakah mereka bercinta di ruang UKS saja? Hoaaahh~ Membosankan sekali."

Kali ini, remaja yang mengalami sindrom pembotakan dini bernama Connie Springer menguap bosan.

"KAMI TIDAK SEDANG BERCINTA, BOTAK!"

"Fufufu, kalian kompak sekali." Connie terkekeh misterius, membuat Jean dan Eren semakin kesal.

"Jadi jomblo memang nggak enak ya?" gumam Jean sambil menatap awan yang berarak di langit. Sesi pernganuannya dengan Eren telah selesai.

"Sudah takdirmu. Mana ada gadis yang mau sama muka cabul sepertimu?"

Eren mengejek sadis. Lidahnya terjulur ke arah Jean yang sepertinya mulai emosi lagi.

"K-Kalian jangan bertengkar mulu. Nanti ketahuan penjaga sekolah," ujar Armin memperingatkan.

Jean menoleh ke arah Armin dan diam-diam memandang wajah manis tersebut dengan hasrat yang tak terlukiskan. Raut wajah Armin yang cemas membuat sesuatu dalam dirinya bergejolak.

"Armin, kau tak perlu khawatir. Ingat pepatah nenek moyang dulu? Janganlah kau menaruh rasa takut pada penjaga sekolah. Percayalah pada dirimu sendiri."

Armin menatap Eren dengan heran. Pepatah macam apa itu? Seingatnya, tak ada pepatah ngawur seperti yang barusan dikatakan Eren. Tapi, Armin tak mau menanggapi, takut sahabatnya tersinggung.

"Enak ya jadi Reiner, bisa pacaran sama Christa."

Kali ini Connie yang bergumam iri.

"Reiner pasti pake bantuan jampi-jampi." Jean ngomong seenaknya.

"Kupikir Reiner itu humuan sama Bertholdt," tambah Eren.

"Aku pernah melihat Reiner mencium Christa di perpustakaan. Dasar bejat!" teriak Jean mulai kehilangan kontrol atas suaranya.

"Ngomong aja iri! Dasar humu!" teriak Eren tak kalah kerasnya.

"Aku bukan homo! Cih!"

Selanjutnya, sesi kedua pernganuan Jean dan Eren dimulai. Armin dan Connie yang merasa semakin bosan , hanya menonton adegan R15 di hadapan mereka dengan tampang tak bergairah.

"Sepertinya kalian lagi nganggur nih!"

Sebuah suara wanita menginterupsi kegiatan ambigu Jean dan Eren. Sosok wanita berkacamata dengan senyum misterius berdiri tegak. Dalam dekapannya, terdapat map hijau.

"Tante siapa?" tanya Connie memberanikan diri.

"Jangan panggil tante dong! Hihihi, berasa tua banget. Panggil saja Nona Hanji. Aku masih perawan lho."

Keempat remaja itu _sweatdrop_ berjamaah mendengar kalimat terakhir yang sangat nggak penting dan nggak pantas untuk didengar.

"Kebetulan aku sedang melakukan sebuah penelitian. Sekolah ini sepertinya sangat menarik." Hanji berceloteh asyik.

"Penelitian apa yang Nona Hanji lakukan?" tanya Armin sopan. Nada suaranya yang merdu entah mengapa membuat Jean dan Connie merasakan suatu gelombang asing yang membuat kinerja indera pendengaran mereka macet sesaat.

"Kau mau tahu, manis?" goda Hanji. Hhihi, akhirnya ada yang kepo juga, batin wanita _freak_ itu.

Eren menatap Hanji curiga.

"_Sepertinya aku pernah melihat wanita ini.. Di mana ya_?" batin Eren.

"Ahhh, aku harus mulai darimana ya?" Hanji mengambil posisi duduk lesehan melingkar bersama empat bocah yang masih menatapnya. Jean yang duduk di sebelah Armin tak mau bergeser dari tempatnya, akibatnya posisi Armin kini sangat merapat ke tubuh pemuda kuda-lovers tersebut.

"Apa kalian tahu fenomena dimana seorang pria menyukai pria?" tanya Hanji sok serius. Bola matanya yang tajam mengintip dari balik kacamata yang ia kenakan.

"Maksudnya homo?" celetuk Connie cepat.

"Iya."

"Terus?"

"Iya."

"TERUSSSS?" Kali ini Eren berteriak tepat di telinga Hanji. Dasar remaja tak sabaran.

"Hihihi, kau semangat sekali nak! Jangan-jangan kau termasuk dalam umat humu ya? Hihihi."

Hanji tertawa gila melihat ekspresi Eren yang memerah. Bukan karena dia beneran homo, melainkan tuduhan Hanji yang dialamatkan pada dirinya.

"Ehm! Begini," nada bicara Hanji mulai serius," Aku sedang melakukan penelitian mengenai fenomena humu yang melanda generasi lelaki muda saat ini. Yaah, sebagai seorang mahasiswi tingkat akhir mau tak mau aku harus membuat skripsi. Dan kebetulan, fenomena humu sangat menarik untuk diangkat menjadi tema kepenulisanku. Hihihi, aku bukan _fujoshi_ lho, kalian tak perlu menatapku risih seperti itu."

"Lalu, apa yang harus kami lakukan untuk Nona Hanji?"

Tingkat kesopanan Armin Arlert sepertinya tak akan pernah pudar dimakan zaman.

"Kau menawarkan bantuan, eh?" Wajah Hanji mendadak bersemu merah.

"O-Oi, Armin! Apa-apaan kau? Ingat pepatah nenek moyang dulu? Jangan sembarangan menawarkan bantuan pada orang asing dan aneh!" Eren berujar serius.

Armin sungguh tak mengerti jalan pikiran Eren yang bersumber pada pepatah nenek moyang, yang kebenarannya perlu ditanyakan.

"Kalian cukup mengisi angket."

"Angket? Bukankah itu kendaraan yang sering dipakai Rivaille-_sensei_ untuk pergi ke sekolah?" Jean mencoba ber-_stand up comedy_ ria.

"ANGKOT!" sembur Connie dongkol.

"Hihihi, kalian semua lucu. Ahh, tak perlu khawatir. Pertanyaannya tidak susah kok. Kalian tinggal menjawab sejujurnya. Jawaban harus datang dari dasar hati yang terdalam."

"Bagaimana dengan Jean?" celetuk Eren tiba-tiba.

"Jean kenapa?" Malah Armin yang bertanya balik.

"Dia kan tak punya hati, jadi jawabannya datang darimana?" tanya Eren dengan muka inosen.

"ANJIRRRRRRRRRRR! EREN, SEPULANG SEKOLAH NANTI AKU AKAN MENGHAJARMU!"

"Sudah, sudah, Jean, Eren. Berhentilah berkelahi."

Kedua bola mata Armin yang berwarna biru membulat lucu. Membuat semua makhluk hidup di situ trenyuh dan damai seketika.

"E-Ehm, kalau Armin bilang begitu ya okelah." Jean memasang tampang _cool-horse_.

Setelah keadaan dirasa aman dan tak ada tanda-tanda keributan, Hanji mulai membagikan angket ke masing-masing anak. Jean nyaris tersedak angin saat membaca deretan pertanyaan yang menurutnya sangat ambigu. Eren, bocah 15 tahun itu malah memasang tampang serius seolah-seolah sedang menghadapi soal UN. Connie nyaris menumbuhkan rambutnya (?) saat sepasang matanya membaca salah satu pertanyaan yang menurutnya perlu dilabeli R17. Armin tenang-tenang saja.

"Waktunya 30 menit yaaaa~"

"LOH? Ini kan bukan ujian!" Jean protes.

"Yang terakhir ngumpulin aku sumpahin jadi humu lhooo." Lalu, Hanji terkikik nista lagi.

.

.

.

.

**Jawaban ala Eren Jaeger**

**1. Bagaimana reaksimu jika melihat sepasang pria berboncengan sepeda?**

Ada perasaan tenang dan damai saat aku melihatnya. Sepasang sahabat berboncengan sepeda, bukankah itu indah?

**2. Kamu lebih suka main 'bola' atau main di 'bukit kembar'?**

Bukit kembar? Emang ada? Aku lebih suka main bola. Seru sih. Apalagi kalo bermain bola bersama Rivaille-sensei.

**3. Menurutmu, apakah humu perlu dilestarikan?**

Hihihi, kayak spesies yang hampir punah saja. Jawabannya, kembali ke masing-masing individu.

**4. Apa kau tahu istilah yaoi? Kalau iya, sejak kapan? Darimana kau tahu?**

Tahu, lah. Aku bukan anak cupu ya! Sejak SMP, dari temen cewek yang demen baca gituan.

**5. Apa kau pernah membaca doujinshi y***a**oi?**

Pernah. Waktu itu ada temen yang nyoba bikin dan aku disuruh baca.

**6. Lebih suka bermain dengan cowok apa cewek?**

Anak cewek ribet. Dikit-dikit nangis kalau dianu. Jadi, aku lebih suka main sama temen cowok.

**7. Apa kau punya temen cowok yang berwajah imut?**

Ada. Namanya Armin Arlert.

**8. Apa kau suka padanya?**

Nggak. Aku nggak suka sama cowok tampang imut. Aku lebih suka cowok tampang keras. (Eren curcol)

**9. Apa salah satu temanmu ada yang humu?**

Ada, namanya Jean. Humu kelas kakap dia.

**10. Apakah kau merasa dirimu seorang humu?**

NGGAK! NGGAK! NGGAK! Pertanyaan macam apa ini hah!

.

.

.

.

**Jawaban ala Jean Kirschtein** ( _warnings_ : penuh keambiguan yang menimbulkan salah penafsiran )

**1. Bagaimana reaksimu jika melihat sepasang pria berboncengan sepeda?**

Lucu. Aneh. Namun nikmat.

**2. Kamu lebih suka main 'bola' atau main di 'bukit kembar'?**

Dua-duanya asik. Dan dua-duanya menarik. Aku jadi galau.

**3. Menurutmu, apakah humu perlu dilestarikan?**

Melestarikan makhluk semacam Eren? NO WAY! Bisa rusak dunia yang suci ini!

**4. Apa kau tahu istilah yaoi? Kalau iya, sejak kapan? Darimana kau tahu?**

Tahu lah! Sejak SD. Dari temen, waktu itu ada temen yang jualan doujin di kelas. Dia dari anak tak mampu, karena aku kasihan aku beli deh doujin-nya.

**5. Apa kau pernah membaca doujinshi y***a**oi?**

NGAPAIN PAKE DISENSOR? Pernah, tapi jangan bilang-bilang ke Armin ya.

**6. Lebih suka bermain dengan cowok apa cewek?**

Cih, kalau saja aku nggak jomblo aku pasti sudah main sama cewek di tempat anu.

**7. Apa kau punya temen cowok yang berwajah imut?**

ADA! NAMANYA ARMIN ARLERT! TAPI JANGAN BILANG-BILANG KE ORANGNYA!

**8. Apa kau suka padanya?**

Ehh,ngg..anu..Gimana ya? Anuu, itu sebenarnya rada suka dikit sih. Ya, suka. TAPI JANGAN BILANG-BILANG KE ORANGNYA!

**9. Apa salah satu temanmu ada yang humu?**

ADA! Namanya Eren Jaeger! Dia pengidap humu stadium akhir dan sebentar lagi akan berpulang ke nirwana.

**10. Apakah kau merasa dirimu seorang humu?**

NGGAK! NGGAK! NGGAK!

.

.

.

.

**Jawaban ala Connie Springer**

**1. Bagaimana reaksimu jika melihat sepasang pria berboncengan sepeda?**

Merasa asing dan janggal. Seperti ada penyelewengan yang seharusnya tidak dilakukan.

**2. Kamu lebih suka main 'bola' atau main di 'bukit kembar'?**

Bola. Apalagi sepak bola. Itu olahraga favorite-ku. Waktu itu di kampung ada lomba sepak bola antar RT, aku ikut dan orang-orang mengejek kepalaku yang mirip bola. Sebel banget! ( Connie curcol ).

**3. Menurutmu, apakah humu perlu dilestarikan?**

Tidak.

**4. Apa kau tahu istilah yaoi? Kalau iya, sejak kapan? Darimana kau tahu?**

Ya, sejak masuk SMA, dari si bejat Eren.

**5. Apa kau pernah membaca doujinshi y***a**oi?**

Alhamdulillah, sampai saat ini aku sudah membaca berbagai macam _doujin_ dengan berbagai rating. Meski itu sebuah paksaan dari kakak perempuanku yang demen baca anu.

**6. Lebih suka bermain dengan cowok apa cewek?**

Karena aku jomblo, maka aku main sama cowok. Tapi, dalam konteks persahabatan. Jangan mikir yang anu-anu.

**7. Apa kau punya temen cowok yang berwajah imut?**

Ada sih. Si Armin. Kadang saking imutnya aku merasa dia cewek tulen. Tapi jangan bilang ke Armin ya!

**8. Apa kau suka padanya?**

Suka lah. Dia satu-satunya yang waras di antara kami berempat.

**9. Apa salah satu temanmu ada yang humu?**

Ada dua malah. Jean sama Eren. Maho abis _nanodayo_. ( Connie nyolong slogan pemain basket fandom sebelah ).

**10. Apakah kau merasa dirimu seorang humu?**

Hati kecilku berkata aku bukan humu.

.

.

.

.

**Jawaban ala Armin Arlert**

**1. Bagaimana reaksimu jika melihat sepasang pria berboncengan sepeda?**

Biasa saja. Siapa tahu sepasang pria yang berboncengan itu adalah kakak-adik, sepupu-ponakan, dll. Bisa jadi kan?

**2. Kamu lebih suka main 'bola' atau main di 'bukit kembar'?**

Aku lebih suka membaca buku.

**3. Menurutmu, apakah humu perlu dilestarikan?**

Aku rasa tak perlu. Tapi, sebenarnya nggak papa sih. ( intinya Armin galau )

**4. Apa kau tahu istilah yaoi? Kalau iya, sejak kapan? Darimana kau tahu?**

Tahu, sejak dulu. Dari membaca buku.

**5. Apa kau pernah membaca doujinshi y***a**oi?**

Belum. Tapi, kalau _doujin_ itu dibukukan dan mengandung pengetahuan luas aku akan membacanya.

**6. Lebih suka bermain dengan cowok apa cewek?**

Dua-duanya. Aku sering bermain dengan Eren, Jean, dan Connie. Tapi banyak anak cewek seperti Mikasa, Christa, Sasha yang mengajakku bermain di taman.

**7. Apa kau punya temen cowok yang berwajah imut?**

Sepertinya nggak ada. Yang berwajah cabul sih banyak.

**8. Apa kau suka padanya?**

Tidak. Kan udah dibilang nggak ada.

**9. Apa salah satu temanmu ada yang humu?**

Sepertinya nggak ada. Aku juga nggak tahu, temen-temen nggak pernah bilang kalau mereka humu.

**10. Apakah kau merasa dirimu seorang humu?**

T.I.D.A.K T.E.R.I.M.A K.A.S.I.H

.

.

.

.

Hanji menerima semua jawaban keempat bocah tanggung itu dengan semangat. Wajahnya masih memerah, dan Jean yakin ia melihat sepasang mata di balik kacamata itu berkilat misterius.

"Ahhhh, akhirnyaaaa!" Hanji memasukkan angket tadi ke dalam map hijau.

"Jangan bocorkan jawaban ke orang yang bersangkutan." Eren berujar dengan nada tajam.

"Hahahaha! Santai sedikit. Rahasia aman bersamaku."

"Apa yang akan Nona Hanji lakukan dengan jawaban kami?" tanya Armin penasaran.

Hanji mengerling jahil.

"Hmm, kira-kira apa ya? Ah, aku akan mengirim hasil analisaku kepada kalian minggu depan."

"Untuk apa?" tanya Connie.

"Ya untuk mendeteksi apakah kalian ini humu atau tidak."

Jean seperti disambar petir mendengar jawaban Nona Hanji. Ada perasaan takut dan gelisah yang datang tiba-tiba.

"Oh, baiklah. Sebenarnya tanpa mengisi angket semacam itu aku sudah sadar kok," kata Eren kalem.

"Sadar bahwa kau adalah humu sejati!" Jean mulai menyulut api peperangan lagi.

"Bukan begitu, kampret! SIALAN! KEMBALI KAU JEAN! Kita selesaikan masalah ini dengan kejantanan!"

Eren berseru , tak peduli kata-katanya barusan membuat Hanji nyaris mimisan membayangkan sesuatu yang anu-anu.

Armin dan Connie yang merasa 'normal' memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas setelah melewati jam pelajaran Shadis-_sensei_. Dan detik itu juga, seorang Armin Arlert menyesal telah membolos. Jean dan Eren memang perayu kelas kakap.

.

.

.

.

"Yihaaa! Saatnya membaca jawaban para makhluk ambigu."

Hanji mengeluarkan angket yang telah berisi jawaban tadi, dan membacanya satu persatu. Dimulai dari milik Eren, Jean, Connie, lalu, Armin.

5 menit..

10 menit..

30 menit..

1 jam..

Hanji tepar dengan jawaban absurd keempat bocah ingusan tadi.

.

.

.

.

Seminggu kemudian...

"JEAN! ADA SURAT UNTUKMU!"

Jean yang sedang asyik browsing IPA ( Ilmu Pengetahuan Anu ) menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak dan turun ke bawah. Perasaannya tak enak seketika.

Setelah surat berada di tangan, Jean buru-buru mengunci kamar, mematikan lampu, mematikan laptop, menutup jendela, dan menyalakan lilin. Suasana yang remang mulai tercipta. Dengan hati-hati, Jean membuka amplop. Pelaan. Pelaaaann sekaliiii.

**{o}**

_**[Berdasarkan hasil analisaku lewat jawaban yang kau berikan, dengan sangat senang dan bersyukur aku mengatakan bahwa anda adalah HUMU SEJATI! Berusahalah menarik perhatian si Armin, atau EREN! Pilih salah satu dan nikmati bahtera hidup barumu! Semoga sukses!] ^-^**_

**{o}**

Nyala lilin mendadak mati. Jean yang berada dalam kegelapan semakin merasa jatuh dalam lembah kegelapan setelah membaca surat dari Hanji.

.

.

Rumah Connie

Connie bersiul-siul gembira karena baru saja pulang dari surau. Remaja tanpa rambut itu memasuki rumah dengan hati tenang dan tanpa beban. Namun, matanya sedikit memicing saat melihat sebuah amplop tergeletak di atas meja makan.

"_Untuk saudara Connie S."_

Connie langsung menyambar ampolop tersebut, naik ke atas kamar, dan mengunci dengan segera. Tidak seperti Jean yang lebay, Connie hanya menutup jendela dan duduk di tepi ranjang dengan galau. Bagaimana hasilnya? Connie penasaran.

**{o}**

_**[Dear Connie yang botak, berdasarkan hasil analisaku lewat jawaban yang kau berikan seminggu lalu, aku menyimpulkan bahwa kau bukan seorang humu. Namun, jangan khawatir! Kau bukan humu, tapi CALON HUMU ! SELAMAT! TINGKATKAN KEGIATAN RUTIN MEMBACA ANU DENGAN BEGITU WAWASANMU AKAN BERTAMBAH! SEMOGA SUKSES! MWAH!] ^-^**_

**{o}**

Mendadak Connie mengalami guncangan hebat. Dadanya sesak. Asmanya kambuh. Connie berpulang.

Nggak ding, Connie cuma menangisi nasibnya yang tragis.

.

.

Rumah Eren..

**{o}**

_**[ANDA SEORANG ABSOLUTELY HUMU! TAK ADA KERAGUAN DAN KESALAHAN LAGI! INI NYATA, BUKAN DELUSI! Tingkatkan peranuan anda dengan saudara Jean atau Rivaille-sensei, niscaya hidup anda akan bahagia. SELAMAT! SEMOGA SUKSES!] ^-^**_

**{o}**

Eren tersedak kulit pisang saat membaca tulisan Hanji.

"Sudah dibilang, kalau makan pisang kulitnya dikupas!" bentak Carla Jaeger.

.

.

Rumah Armin..

"Arminnnn! Ada surat nihh!" teriak tetangga yang tinggal di sebelah rumah cowok _blonde_ tersebut.

"Kok bisa nyasar ke situ?"tanya Armin heran.

"Mana kutahu, mungkin karena nama kita hampir sama . Armin dan Arman. Ya sudahlah, ini."

Arman yang berperan sebagai tokoh figuran di cerita ini mulai melempar amplop putih ke arah Armin. Armin melompat dan menangkapnya dengan sempurna. Terdengar sorak-sorak imajiner dalam bayangannya.

Armin mulai masuk ke dalam rumah dan merobek amplop tersebut dengan hati-hati.

**{o}**

_**[Dear Armin yang manis. Berdasarkan analisaku lewat jawaban yang kau berikan, tak diragukan lagi bahwa kau BUKAN SEORANG HUMU. Tapi, jangan berkecil hati. Karena yang sebenarnya , misteri di balik ini semua adalah, KAU ADALAH SASARAN EMPUK PARA HUMU! SASARAN PARA SEME! SASARAN PARA OM-OM BERDASI! SELAMAT! SEMOGA SUKSES!] ^-^**_

**{o}**

Armin Arlert mematung. Diam tanpa kata. Air mata meleleh melalui kedua belah pipinya yang halus dan lembut.

"Mengapa? Mengapa harus aku?"

.

.

Esok hari, dipastikan ada perubahan besar saat keempat bocah itu saling bertemu di sekolah.

.

.

**.Finis.**


End file.
